


Marks

by hell_is_our_home



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comfort, Crossdressing, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_is_our_home/pseuds/hell_is_our_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Gerard loved dressing up, there was one thing he could never get used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I wrote in like an hour. It's not beta'd or anything so sorry for any grammar errors or anything like that. Enjoy!

Gerard loved dressing up, and he'd find any excuse to. Today, for instance, Frank was at work and left Gerard alone and bored in their apartment, so he decided he'd go out and shop.

Today, Gerard decided he'd wear his favorite black skirt, it was high-waisted and stopped just above his knees and flowed whenever he'd twirl. He wore solid black stockings with deep red lace panties and a matching bra. Although it wouldn't show, Gerard liked to add a touch of color to his all-black outfits, but today he decided to wear his black button up shirt that was slightly see-through. Gerard looked out the window as he put on his heels and noticed the weather was rather dreary, so he grabbed his coat before stepping outside.

***

Gerard was glad he'd gone out that day, he found Space Oddity on vinyl and a new Black Flag shirt for Frank. Gerard hated seeing Frank wearing his old, faded shirt. Gerard was also happy he'd dressed up that day and got the cashier to sell him the shirt for only half price.

He sighed and put the shopping bags on the couch and shook off his coat before walking into the bedroom. The apartment was quiet, his footsteps echoing through the hallway, but Gerard knew Frank would be home soon.

Gerard sat on their bed and took off his heels, letting them fall on the floor. From the corner of his eye, Gerard caught a glance of the tall stand mirror at the corner of the room. It was Frank's ideas to get it when they'd first moved in, Gerard still remembers getting lost at IKEA and stumbling across it. When Frank spotted it, he was determined to get it and to this day Gerard had no idea why. It had occurred to him that Frank hardly used it, in fact not once had Gerard seen Frank stand in front of it. It also occurred to Gerard that _he_ hadn't used it either.

Gerard stood from the bed and stepped in front of the mirror. He admired his outfit for a moment before he began to unbutton his shirt. Gerard removed his shirt before unzipping his skirt, the fabric barley making any sound as it hit the floor. Gerard looked at his reflection as he stood in his underwear. Slowly, he reached behind and undid his lace bra.

Gerard stared at himself in the mirror, looking at his bare chest. He looked down and at the indents on his skin, making a lace pattern. The skin on his chest was flushed and pink from the tight grip of the lace he'd worn throughout the day.

Gerard loved dressing up, but at the end of the day he couldn't help but feel confined underneath all those layers. The indents on his skin made parts of his body thick, and Gerard _hated_ how it looked. Gerard hated how the large parts of his body stood out more than usual, and suddenly the confined feelings wore off. Suddenly Gerard just wanted to hide beneath all the layers of clothes again.

Gerard sighed and reached his arm up to cover himself when a warm hand beat him to it. Gerard smiled as Frank wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Hey." Frank whispered and kissed Gerard's cheek.

"Hey," Gerard whispered back and leaned against Frank. "How was your day?"

"Boring." Frank replied. "I missed you." Frank mumbled as he nuzzled into Gerard's neck, he could smell the faint scent of his perfume.

"I missed you too." Gerard said. Frank heard the distant tone in his voice, noticed he was still looking at his reflection. Gerard's eyebrows were knit and his jaw tight as he looked at his body.

"Gerard," Frank said as he kissed Gerard's jaw. "do you know why I wanted this?" He said motioning to the mirror.

"So you could look at yourself?" Gerard replied.

"No," Frank said. "so _you_ could look at yourself." Gerard turned to Frank, his eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I always look at myself-"

"Gerard," Frank interrupted. "you know what I mean." Gerard just stared at him. Frank tightened his grip on Gerard as he looked at the mirror. Gerard followed his gaze, Frank's tan skin and tattoos stood out against Gerard fair skin.

"Tu sei il sole del mio giorno." Frank said. "Do you know what that means?" Gerard shook his head. "You are the sunshine of my day." Frank whispered. Gerard grinned and turned away from Frank. He couldn't believe Frank could still make him blush and flustered after all these years.

"You make me happy." Frank went on. "And I want to make you happy. I want you to be happy with _yourself_." Frank kissed Gerard's shoulder, hiding behind it. Frank brought his hand up to Gerard's shoulder, running his fingertips over his skin. Gerard felt a rush of relief as Frank rubbed over the indents his bra left.

"You're so beautiful." Frank whispered as he lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Gerard's neck, his other hand rubbing over the indents on his chest. Gerard leaned against Frank, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Frank's skin against his. Gerard could feel the indents fading away as Frank continued to smooth out his hands on his chest.

"Look." Frank said. Gerard opened his eyes and looked at the mirror. The indents had completely faded, leaving behind Gerard's smooth and light skin. Gerard smiled and turned to look at Frank.

"I love you." He whispered and leaned in. Gerard cupped Frank's cheek as he kissed him.

"I love you too." Frank said once they pulled away, but still close enough to bump their noses together. Gerard looked back at the mirror and smiled at the reflection, and for once he loved how it looked.


End file.
